The Tear Jerker
by Little A Granger
Summary: How would each beyblader portray their emotions when they're watching a heart breaking movie together. Would they cry? Would they runaway? Or would they just laugh it off? [Co-Written with other fanfiction members who I adore so much].
1. Chapter 1

.The Tear Jerker.  
[A Friendship Fic]  
 **~Co-written with a few besties~**

 **.[NoEarlyBird as Ray Kon].**

The last scene of the movie cut out and for a second the room lay in complete darkness. Then the closing credits appeared on the screen. Apart from the sweet and sad melody that played along with the credits it was quiet.

A single tear made its way down Ray's cheeks. Though there was nothing interesting left to see he couldn't turn his eyes off the screen. He was too engrossed in the story, captured by the characters emotions - their pain was his pain. Trying hard to rid himself of that pain he blinked, only to cause more tears to roll down his cheeks. Hoping they'd go unnoticed he quickly wiped them away. It is a movie, Ray, he told himself and took a deep breath, only fictional characters. And yet he felt like he knew those people.

He slightly shook his head. Enough now! As he slowly emerged from the story he felt the tightness in his chest cease. He put on a smile and looked over at his teammates. "Wow, what an ending, huh?"

 **.[MasKaiHilFanatic as Kai Hiwatari].**

While the ambiance of dismal was over the rest of the bladers, Kai's was conspicuously quite peeved from everyone being emotionally pared. Despite he was cursing his ineptitude to express any sort of emotion. The most depressing of memories began trailing by his mind, plucking his heartstrings with no remorse.

"Fuck sake…" Kai gratingly muttered, trying to be as inaudible as he could be. He did not want the others to realize what emotionally tumultuous state he was in.

That feeling of sadness boiled up inside him as his heart pounded against his rib-cage; any more force and his ribs would break. His dry amethyst pools were eager to get moist again as he mustered all his strength to shed out a tear.

Alas his effort was in vain. He tried to balk from the feeling; he tried to completely block the feelings but they were able to instill into his existence effortlessly. Then a miracle happened.

 _He shed a tear._

He had finally shed a tear; it felt good that his wrecked emotions were finally able to be dispersed from his weaken existence. He even cracked a small smile at the sudden release of raw emotions. Finally his heavy heart was at peace. He hadn't a care for the rest of the world, and not even for his father. At long last he had garnered the peace and serenity he once longed and thought was beyond his reach.

 **.[Little A Granger as Tyson Granger].**

His chest tightened, yet his throat began to swell up – Oh yes, these emotions were slowly eating away at the stubborn Granger as he struggled to focus his moistened chestnut brown eyes onto the television screen. He wasn't one to cry in front of a crowd, but when he skimmed his eyes across each of his teammates, Tyson suddenly felt relieved to see that he wasn't the only one who was **'whimping out** ' at this depressing chick flic.

His heart performed a somersault when he witnessed the state that his best friend was in – Max. Tyson didn't like to see those close to him cry, so he decided to remove him out of this depressing situation before it sucked the life out of him.

Still, the champion wasn't going to cry – no matter how it was to surpress all these tears.

…

…

…

 _Yet._

"I need to go to the bathroom." Tyson piped up in a croaky tone, "I will be back inna minute."

With that said, he side stepped past his teammates to make a break for the toilet. That's where the stubborn male locked the door and leaned his body back up against the solid door – he was ready to finally release everything.

 _.Slowly._

"I ain't crying over that, I mean come on. I am strong, I don't need to let that bother me." Tyson paused, "Urgh! Who am I kidding?!"

The moisture in his eyes finally began to flood down his cheeks and Tyson placed his bare palms up to cover his sobbing face. Still, once all that emotional overload had left his system, Tyson was ready to face the last few minutes of the film.

* * *

 **A/N:** This fic idea randomly appeared into my head when I was speaking to the legendary, NoEarlyBird. We both were really giggling about this idea at first, but when it came to writing the piece, everything suddenly changed xD. It's taken me a long time to get this piece together because I just needed to get my emotions right. But anyways, thank you so much to my two buddies who got involved with this rare fic :), I hope it was a worthy punch bag for your emotions haha. **Granger~**

 **P.S:**  
Fancy getting involved in a future chapter? Type up a character who hasn't been featured and send it to me :P.  
I will keep contributing to this fic if you guys want to get involved. Come on guys, let's show everyone that we are the best community there is ;)~


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tear Jerker  
[Co-Written With A Variety Of Fanfiction Authors]~**

 **.** [ **NeoDragonEmporer as Brooklyn].  
.[Little A Granger as Tyson].**

With a mind plagued with cynical thoughts and an inflated ego, the BEGA blader was confident that his famous natural talent encompassed having no reaction to what was before him. However, the only reason why Brooklyn was even watching was because Tyson and his goons had collectively dared him to watch it with them.

"If you cry, then I you have to admit that your beyblade strategy is just pure luck. But if you don't cry, I will take Kai's place in the Blitzkrieg Boys, which, let's face it, is never going to happen."

Tyson had challenged Brooklyn, whom merely nodded. Brooklyn was ready to make the Dragoon wielder suffer because of their awkward rivalry.

Now, as the final scene ended, the others around him melted into tears. Rather than joining them in their symphony of wails and sniffs, the stawberry-blond blader just allowed a smile onto his face, knowing Tyson was at his mercy. He waited a few minutes for his former enemies to fall quiet, before breaking it as soon as it had come.

"So, Granger, it would appear that I did not succumb to this film that made you into absolute pansies. As I am now the winner of that bet, how about joining the Blitzkrieg Boyz for the next year's world championship?"

Tyson's eyes bulged before they once again erupted into tears. He clearly was too emotional for this blackmail~

 **.[** **Fyrua as Tala].**

As the ending credits rolled, the team sat in utter silence in the dark room. Only the sound of the ending theme filled the room. Sad swan songs of the violin and depressing plinks of the piano keys filled the air.

Tala turned his head away from the group. He rested his elbow on the armrest of the beige sofa and placed his chin in the palm of his hand. As he processed the events of the film in his mind, Tala felt his chest slightly tighten. A knot started to build in his throat and a disgusting feeling welled up in the pit of his stomach.

What the hell? Tala thought angrily to himself, scowling.

He managed to force these feelings to leave him quickly. No way was he going to break to such a sappy movie.

The last of the words left the screen and everything fell silent. Sniffling came from the tall blonde boy beside him. Tala could feel his fellow team member's arm buckle slightly. Tala huffed and furrowed his brow. Bryan and Ian didn't make a sound.

"Well, that was terrible movie."

 **.[CuteTyHil as Hilary].**

The brunette was sitting on a rather uncomfortable couch and she was getting uneasy and seemed to be caught in fraught as she twitched her eyebrow frantically gulping down her throat as the wretched scene on the clear screen fluttered. She bit her lip as she tried her best not to get any tears down. She couldn't believe she was caught up with these guys watching the most over emotional movie she had ever been through. She felt like switching off the television and trotting to her room before grabbing her pillow to cry.

Nonetheless, she smiled. Max raised an eyebrow in disgust seeing her smile like it was some fluffy piece. Hilary's beats pounded as she felt she could no longer hold back her tears. She bit her lips almost straining them as the eventual scene showed up. She felt like out bursting letting the salty tears pave wherever they could, but she was determined not to give up.

Suddenly she felt freak adrenaline poured and she could no longer hold back. She stood up and started abruptly laughing like monster as she cackled out laughing.

"Muhahhahha! See I'm laughing at this forlorn picture! Hahaha! It's such nostalgically hilarious!" She started shrieking in both laughter and pain and involuntarily tears paved through her cheeks like a river.

Everyone stared at her with gasped mouths.

"What!" Someone uttered.

"You see, these are tears of joy!" she laughed harder as the tears accelerated and everyone joined her laughing as they let down more salty water through their restrained lacrimal.

She was relieved that she was successful putting a subtle façade behind her woeful tears. After all,that was the best way to let down their emotions.

 **.[Blue shadow of sky as Max].**

A salty droplet overflowed his eyes as the lights brightened the theatre. His t-shirt soked the tiny tear drop leaving the traces of it's path. Another drop queued to leave his eyes bluring his sight.

Realizing the other audiences leaving he quickly wiped it off before someone notices it. He stood up and started to leave his seat as he noticed his bestie beside him sitting. Tyson stood and excused for washroom while he felt the caous in his stomach caused due to the long wait after his lunch to reach the theater. He asked others about what they wanted to have and with everyone's order he moved.

He placed the order and waited leaning on the counter. He blinked and a scene of the movie flashed. He blinked and another scene flashed. He closed his eyes and the scenes started to play in his inner eye. Another droplet left his eye and scattered upon the countertop. A uniformed young man came with his order and Max quickly wiped the flood in his eyes and paid.

"Comm'on Max movies are to enjoy and not to shed tears. But the movie was really awesome !" He motivated himself and headed toward his teammates whom he had kept awaited."

 **.[Droplets Of Blue Rain as Kenny].**

The spectacled brunette reserved his gazes on the screen of the television; coping up with the monochrome discreetness wandering in the room wrapped with twilight of a ceaseless nocturne. The birds of sunrise were enjoying their inmost extremity of siesta. Princess moon was blushing so furiously that she couldn't exhibit her face to the sentimental spectators.

As she was lagging behind, how on the earth her comrades named "twinkle twinkle little stars," could peep through the opened windows, removing the veil of murky clouds? Moment by moment, the convex lenses on his eyes were being fuzzy with the hazes of someone's pain as the beams of light couldn't be refracted through them.

They were hitting and slamming the glass gates, screaming inaudibly, "Open the door! Please! Open up!"

 _How ironic!_

The owner of the spectacles were totally unaware. His face was moistened. If you had looked at his appearance, you would have thought that he might've been sweating. Quite obvious it was; his mesmeric azure orbs were lidded with his chocolate-colored bangs.

Although lord Aeolous was desperately ordering his disciple, the zephyr of eventide to reveal all his pain, his inflammation, his woes to everyone-to the whole universe. Looks like his locks had also claimed a war against the fidgety element of nature. That's why no one could see his tear-streaked mien.

"How boring!" A feminine voice reluctantly commented, slightly mocking the flaccid aura.

In the speed of three into ten to the eight meter per second, his stares were turned to the exact origin of the resonance. Blazes of Vesuvius rushed through his arteries and burnt his cardiac muscles. Only thing that he could do was shutting her down, closing her and keeping her on the table so that he couldn't listen those words once again. Hadn't she been his closest comrade, hadn't the bit-beast imprisoned into the laptop resided in a particular cell of his soul, she might have turned into nothing but a mere victim of serious devastation.

The luckiest she was; her owner was not as furious as the sacred bit-beasts. Diverse this ecosphere is. In the end, his best friend whom he had loved more than himself had showed her factual insignias.

"No Kenny, you can't cry, otherwise you'll lose the title of 'Chief'." His brain directed austerely, "Forget Dizzy, she's immature."

"Ignore the stupid organ inside your head; come on now and follow my lead," The precious organ of pumping blood at the left side of his chest pleaded, "Otherwise I may be crazy."

Finally the sum of neurons accepted their defeat to dear heart. An excruciating whimper was let out from his vocal cord as his eyes rained the chutes. Chutes of briny waterworks of anguish.

* * *

 **A/N:** I am still overwhelmed with how many contributions I have received for this fic, so thank you so much for all your support guys, it's amazing to finally see that the community is coming together ;) - **Granger~**

 **P.S:  
If I have missed anyones contribution, please message me and I will place you in the next chapter because I have fallen behind on so many things since I have started my new job~**

 **The next chapter will feature a piece that was written by Vattallini :).**  
 **It's dedicated to Hilary.**


	3. Vattallini

Hilary got under her blankets and locked her door. She had herself a small shopping spree before coming in. After all, she had to have her own time from the boys. She deserve to have her own time. She turned off her phone, she locked the door, what else was she missing? Closed the windows and the blinds, its only 5pm but it's winter season, so in an hour its going to get dark soon. She pulled out on her bed two grocery bags. Two of them had chips, chocolate, carbonated soda, popcorn, everything that she needed she would regret in the morning.

And out of the bag was a movie that she secretly wanted to watch but would also regret in the morning. A sad fable with historical tones and a female protagonist she wishes she was, Hilary took out the DVD and hit play on her remote.

How does this movie start out as Hilary tucked herself under her sheets? the opening was silent, quiet and small with black and white credits with a romantic and sad violin music, because it started with a colonial female protagonist walking out of her house with a baby in her arms and a large crowd surrounded a wooden stage and her home. Soldiers lead her to the stage and there she stood, looking at the balcony of men that looks down at her. "Speak of the one who tempted you." Said one of the men. "I will not" said the woman holding the baby. "Then Hester Prynne, you shall be bestowed an A for adultery for the rest your mortal life, so God has mercy on your soul as you are punished for your sins." There a man Sowes an A on Hester Prynne's chest and the camera zooms in t her and the baby as all goes dark.

The 1934 black and white film static simmered through the stereos of its aged time, watching closely, Hilary observes Minister Dimmesdale's heartbroken pain affects his health over time knowing that he puts his lover Hester Through horrid punishments given the fact that he is the father of her child. All the more while, Hester's long forgotten husband, thought to be dead by sea, comes back to only treat his wife of unkindness to live in her punishment of regrets and sins, and take revenge on Minister Dimmesdale for impregnating his wife. Oh the complications, that Hilary can relate to. Reality is more complicated then the movies, but dear god when a classical book relates the matter so close to reality and then Hollywood makes a movie based on that book, its something like how high school almost is which is much more disheartening.

Hilary drinks her soda and chews on her popcorn laughing when the supporting cast members Barthfalemu and Mistress Abigail gets mistaken to marry the PRUDE of the colonial town, and thats saying a lot. There Hilary stops laughing when Dimmsdale and Hester are in the woods, when Dimmsdale cries in Hester's lap, telling Hester she is stronger then him, requesting her to tell him, teach him how to be strong. Hilary laughs and struggles to keep laughing as she sees how silly and full hearted the scene was. The moment it feels when a boy/man trusts a women who is also in suffering, must help another in suffering? dear lord how much of mothers must women be?

Oh but when Dimmsdale announces his sin of being the one who impregnated Hester, shows his A mark on his chest to the whole crowd of the town then collapses to death. The church bell rings for his death as everyone kneels to give solace….

And then….

THE END

But Good news, this dusty old black and white film was waaaaaay better then the one with Demi Moore. And Hilary knew it.

The tears and the frustration didn't come until a few moments later she realizes how much her current situation is similar to Hester's. Granted she doesn't have a kid, but dear lord being open about being sexually active is still considered a bad thing and granted a slut hasn't diminished the society of the world and this book was written in the 1850's. And puritan lifestyle was in the late 1500's - early 1700's.

Well here's the thing, her anger still resides and while she gets out of bed, opens her windows, unlocks her doors, and throws away her trash, she felt aloof by the whole thing. Her 'Me' time was spent well, but her feelings that she thought she could suppress for an hour on another issue didn't quit go well. Of course it didn't go well. Because she forgot one important ingredient.

She went Tyson's dojo as she usually does, but while the boys were sitting together snacking and talking while the sports tv was on, Hilary without asking Grandpa Kinomiya, went into the booze cabinet and took out some a whiskey bottle. "So while I was watching this old movie I wanted to see for awhile, It didn't quite felt like I was really fully into it," Hilary explained herself as she sat down putting the whiskey bottle in the middle of the table.

"What does that have to do with my grandpa's booze?" Tyson asked her.

"The fact that your Grandpa has and drinks whiskey doesn't fit him right for all that we know of him," Kenny stated.

"It has to do with the fact that I forgot some booze to go along with a sad puritan tale that I constantly am questioning why I wanted to watch it knowing I would regret it." Hilary explained purging herself a shot and then taking the whole thing down her throat within seconds.

Kai who saw this raised his eyebrow intrigued and pulled himself a glass and took a whole gulp down as well.

"And you saw this sad movie why?" Ray asked her pulling himself a drink while Max passes a drink to Tyson but passes himself not interested.

Hilary just gives a very death-Iike glare across to Ray, no words, just her eyes saying to him, "YOU KNOW WHY".

"Oh, right" Ray drinks himself a shot to shut himself up.

"Were getting better, slowly but surely." Kai added pouring himself another shot and then pouring another for Hilary who tried to hide her smile turning her face away from Kai only for Tyson to catch her, since she turned her head to his side, making him smile back.

"So why not we watch something less realistic, sad but funny, action but slow at the same time, and perfectly worth helping to forget another movie that has made you so obviously bummed?" Max asked.

"Oh my god, please lets watch something with Bruce Willis." Hilary both begged and suggested.

"The one that has Christmas music playing at the end?" Ray also suggested.

"Oh my god, yes, with falling money in the sky.." Hilary added.

"And the part that the dude had the shirt that says, "I have a machine gun, Ho, Ho, Ho?" Ray added as well.

"Okay Die Hard it is!" Max made it official almost annoyed and amused.

"Are we just gonna drink booze while we watch?" Tyson asked, heading over to the kitchen to get some popcorn.

"I am," Kai added.

"I was gonna do it without the movie," Hilary added, "We could of gone on the roof and drank Kai."

"But what's the meaning of that without Christmas music?" Max added laughing.

Hilary turned to give a playful look at Kai, who only put his head down hiding a smirk.

"Don't forget the shot cups!" Ray yelled out from the tv room.

"Yes mother!" Tyson answered Ray.

Hilary laughed out louder then she meant to. But the boys laughed along because it was funny. But to Hilary, it was needed. A necessary kind of thing. She forgot that her 'Me' time was also with these five morons that she considers her family. The years alone that she has been was diminished in just a few weeks when she first fell into the lives of Tyson and his obnoxious world champion teammates who have become more then professional teammates and athletes. They too were family, and her coming in late was obvious for the longest time that she didn't feel she belonged, but time only told, and her heart was cursed of being too kind, too stubborn, too bold, and too compassionate.

Oh why does being alive have to test you with so much suffering and temptation? Hester knew that and lived her whole life knowing that her temptations and suffering were punished no matter if their good or bad. She was punished anyways. And here she too would be punished for being among men, drinking, watching a movie, suffering because she was clearly what women were made to do, and that is to suffer. Oh but while there are things that are precisely still existing today, there are things that don't. Her boys are her boys, they will do something that Hester didn't have. They will support her choices, If she is being bullied and being let down, they will stand by her. Hell, its so great to be in a group relationship that already feels like marriage, if one of them fucks her, she gets a baby, they would stand by and say their the father and take responsibility to help their child be raised and grow up in the world.

The crazy thing is, she was suppose to have a 'Me Day' where she could find out if accepting their marriage proposal was all that it took. A quiet day with her own thoughts, maybe then escaping her reality for just a bit, just so she can get an idea if saying yes or no would change anything or nothing at all.

They all sat down around the television this time, renting Die Hard on amazon with just a click of the remote. 'yeah,' Hilary thought. "This would be my kind of marriage," Hilary this time unintentionally said out loud.

"What?" Tyson asked.

Awkwardly Hilary smiled. "I'll tell you later." They passed the bottle around, forgetting about the shot glasses. By the middle of the movie, the bottle was empty, but they were already were into the movie. The ridiculous fun, action filling, thrilling film is what's needed for her very aloof mid afternoon.

In the end, Dimmersdale may have died of a regretted broken heart, Hester faced with more discrimination of the one who had an affair with the minister, and her forgotten husband to have died for pushing his revenge too harshly on Dimmersdale to death, but in the end of it all, Hester still had to live with the regrets of her short happy moments and Hilary knows the old puritan town in Massachusetts would make sure Hester wouldn't forget it. And Hilary knows she can't even if she tries, (though why would she) that there are things that are still a current problem when it comes to something like the real life situations The Scarlett Letter tells about, but the good thing is things are improving for the better. Slowly, but surely.

Hilary will have no regrets for the moments she has with her current life. If anything, she is allowed to have this moment. What happens if they get a second bottle? continue with the rest of the movie and gets drunk? and what do they do together afterwards? Hmmm…the possibilities. No regrets, No self or social punishments, for once none of the ancient responsibilities shadowing their heads to make them second guess and prevent them from doing the things they need to do once in awhile. Nope, all is what is Hilary wishes it to be. Just this. And nothing else.

* * *

A/N: This is for you **Vattallini** :). I know I didn't explain the scenario clearly to you, but I didn't want all your hard work to go unnoticed because this really is a great piece to read. Thank you so much for banging this out for the world to read :). Take care and speak to you soon chick - Granger [Ann]~

P.S: The next chapter is dedicated to an author who has sent me multiple entries xD.


	4. CRSWoodFerns

**The Tear Jerker  
~CRSWoodFerns~**

 **[Voltaire]**

The movie hadn't even finished halfway when Voltaire closed the window on his laptop in disgust.

"How dare Kai send me something like this?"

Boiling with rage, the older Hiwatari double-checked whether he had any other important matters to deal with, and have a phone call to Kai.

"Hn," Kai picked up on the other line. "Kai! How dare you mail me something as pathetic as that? What the heck was it even supposed to be?" "It was a movie," Kai grinned. He had so totally expected that.

An anime vein appeared on Voltaire's forehead. "Grandson," Voltaire began. "Yes, grandfather?" Voltaire finally snapped.

"Living with those incompetent, moronic 'friends' of yours, you..."

Kai rolled his eyes. He knew the dialogue all too well. And the rest of that, too. He kept the receiver down beside the phone and went to the kitchen to get himself an apple.

He sliced the apple and ate half of it. He went back to the phone. "...you've never done anything to make me proud. You should learn to behave to inherit..." Kai promptly went back to finish the other half.

"...I said, 'Are you even listening?!'"

"Yes I am. Now, your phone bill must be pretty high. So..."

"And what am I to do with that pathetic excuse for a movie attachment you mailed me?"

"Do you expect me to tell you that? Send it to some of your clients, for all I care." With that, Kai hung up.

"Ah, that grandson of mine has always been sharp." Voltaire smirked as he forwarded the mail to a certain old acquaintance.

"Have fun watching the movie, Balkov."

 **[Bryan].**

The falcon blader's eyes were glued to the television screen. A slight sniffling sound from someone made him shift his attention to the others in the room. As he looked at everyone, he realized something.

Everyone was crying, or close to breaking down.

He wondered what actually happened in the movie that caused such extreme reactions from the others.

He'd missed out more than half of the part of the movie as he'd been sleeping through those parts. But whatever rest he had seen had been incredibly sloppy, and gave rise to that gut-wrenching guilt for the characters of the movie that made you want to lock yourself in a dark room and sob for hours endlessly.

How pathetic. What a waste of time.

Bryan yawned. "I'm going to bed."

 **[Ian]**

The credits rolled up the television screen. Ian was finally glad it was all over. The movie had been really depressing. Sniffling slightly, he leant against the older blonde male.

But Ian was a blitzkrieg boy. He couldn't stand the mere thought of being watched crying pathetically. At least not in front of the G-revolutions.

'I'm not leaning against Spencer for comfort,' he thought. 'In fact, I'm the one doing the comforting.' The idea made him smile a bit.

Suddenly, his eyes twinkled and a devilish grin appeared on his face. The genius had a plan to make them all cry.

'Let's see how everyone reacts when they see the movie come true.'

"Good thing that the movie is over."

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to the sweet and hilarious **CRSWoodFerns**. Thank you so much for getting involved in this random project dude. Take care and have an awesome summer - **Granger** ~


End file.
